Rogues/Roleplay Archive1
Orpheus padded into the alley. Icewish ♥ 00:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Apollo yawned and stretched. Perseus lept into the clearing, his fur shining. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hello?" shouted Orpheus. All of his friends had gone missing suddenly. Icewish ♥ Dusk lept over a trash can as he lunged at a rat killling it 17:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus spotted Dusk. "Hey, have you seen a silver she-cat around here?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 17:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Dusk turned and growled to him in a raspy tone "No...." 17:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Have you seen anyone else around here at all?" asked Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 17:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Look kid, Ive only seen one person around and that was a brown she-cat" 17:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, thanks," said Orpheus as he started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 17:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin padded out of an alley and ran into Orpheus on accident. 17:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Orpheus asked Robin. Icewish ♥ 17:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh..uh yeah sorry" She said as she stood up 17:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, by any chance have you seen a silver she-cat lately?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 18:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Uh yeah I saw her earlier today" Robin replied in a disappionted tone 18:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Where?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 18:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "On the the roof of the green twoleg nest". 18:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Can you show me?" said Orpheus. "I've never really seen a green house anywhere around here, all of them are gray..." Icewish ♥ 18:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin only pointed to a green twoleg house down the street. 18:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you," said Orpheus. He walked towards the house. Icewish ♥ 18:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin hesitated to say "Whats your name again? I'm Robin" 21:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I'm Orpheus," he replied. "Nice to meet you." Icewish ♥ 21:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too" she said as she padded off 21:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus checked the green house. No one was there. Orpheus then heard a growl coming from under the house.... Icewish ♥ 21:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder sat on the roof of the house over, watching Orpheus. 22:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A kit crawled out from under the house. Icewish ♥ 22:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder chuckled to himself. 22:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit turned to face Boulder, though the kit's eyes were closed. Icewish ♥ 22:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder got up and padded off the roof. Robin screamed as two dogs chased her 22:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit looked at Orpheus for a second, his eyes still close, then padded after Boulder. -- Orpheus saw Robin and the two dogs. Orpheus turned to face the dogs then shouted "Sit!" The two dogs sat down quickly and looked at Orpheus with a sad look on their faces. Icewish ♥ 22:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin looked at Orpheus suprised as she mewed "How the?" ---Boulder turned and saw Keres 22:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Now go away!" he told the dogs. They whimpered and left. "A friend of mine taught me," said Orpheus to Robin. -- Keres looked like he was staring at Boulder, but his eyes were still closed. Icewish ♥ 22:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Perseus yawned and shook his fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh dear lord!" Boulder snarled as he pushed the kit aside and walked the other way running--Robin giggled as she flicked her tail around sticking her tounge out at the dogs 22:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit sppeared infront of Boulder. (XD) --- Orpheus smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 22:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder stepped back suprised murmuring "You are one messed up kit" ---Robin sat down next to Orpheus.----Moros padded through an alley setting the nest on fire 22:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "If you want me to leave you alon you have to help me," said Keres to Boulder. --- Orpheus scooted away from Robin a little. Icewish ♥ 23:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Artemis swiftly padded into the alley, a bird in her jaws. ----- Perseus licked his paw. "Morning, Artemis." he meowed. "Good Morning, Perseus." Artemis dipped her head. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin looked away and stood up murmuring "Thank you" as she padded off---Boulder growled "Alright what!?" 23:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded away and said "You are welcome." --- Keres smiled and said "You have to kill Orpheus for me." Icewish ♥ 23:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Wait that black tom cat?" Boulder asked his eyes wide. Robin muttered to herself "Ive gone and scared him off!" Robin sat down and sighed 23:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Keres nodded. -- Orphesu padded around twoleg place. Icewish ♥ 23:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder looked away as he murmured "No...Robin likes him I could never do that to her, cause I love her but..."----Robin got up and screeched as she saw the twoleg's nest was on Fire. 23:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Keres just styed silent --- Orpheus heard Robin scream and ran over. Icewish ♥ 23:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin escaped from the back fleeing from the fire and Orpheus. The creator of the fire rammed into her and held her to the ground. Flames bursted around Moros as he snarled at Robin 23:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus quickly turbned into a dragon. He flaopped his wings and put the fire out. He then slashed at Moros with his claws. Icewish ♥ 00:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Moros teleported out of Orpheus's hands and grabbed Robin by the haunch teleported away 00:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus tried to find where Robin had gone, but he heard a voice coming from inside the house that he recognised. "Help!" shouted the voice from inside the house. Orpheus tore down the door and saw Eurydice inside the house. She ran outside to meet him. Icewish ♥ 00:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Robin screamed as her paws turned to fire and same with her tail, Moros was making her like him. "NOOOO!!!" she yelled before being incased in fire. 00:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus purred happily and licked Eurydice on the head. Icewish ♥ 01:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Robin screamed out the first thing she could think of " Orpheus!!!!!!!!" 01:33, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus turnd arround, startled. "What was that?" asked Eurydice, worried. Icewish ♥ 01:34, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Robin screamed it again and again until Moros lept on her and held her down and holding her mouth closed 01:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," said Orpheus. He walked slowly towards the sound. Icewish ♥ 01:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Robin screamed in a muffled tone as she bit Moros's paw, She broke out into a screech as he sliced her left eye. 01:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice padded after Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 01:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "Just go ahead and kill me now!" Robin screeched 01:50, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus spotted Moros and prepared to attack, but suddenly a white cat tackled Moros instead. Icewish ♥ 01:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Moros flung him off with fire and prepared to lunge at Orpheas 01:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The cat threw the fire back at Moros. Icewish ♥ 02:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Flower watched behind a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:30, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Paris landed on all four paws and started laughing mockingly at Moros. Icewish ♥ 23:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Flower watched scarred and amazed at the same time.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) The sun began to set. Icewish ♥ 00:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Flower watched with wide eye's.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris spotted Flower. Icewish ♥ 03:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked at him with scared eyes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:05, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded towards her. Icewish ♥ 13:43, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked up at Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Perseus and Artemis stared out from under a dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:11, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Flower was still looking at Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "You shouldn't be here, go home," said Paris to the kit. Icewish ♥ 04:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Leo was sitting on a roof, watching. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:13, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Paris?" asked Orpheus. "Where are the others." "I don't know," he replied. "I just saw you all her and decided to help." Icewish ♥ 13:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "i don't have a home"Flower said to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:08, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Well then you should go find one," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 23:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "where?" Flower asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Somewhere! It's too dangerous here!" shouted Paris. Icewish ♥ 23:26, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "why?" Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Aren't you paying any attention to the fighting? Cats have gone missing and no one can find them, and if a little she-kit is staying outside at night, they will see her, capture her, and kill her," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 23:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "can i stay with you?"she asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, fine," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 23:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Flower stood beside Paris "so like are you ganna protect me? are you a good guy?"Flower asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, why not," replied Paris. "Um, Paris?" said Orpheus. "Knowing you, her following you around will be more dangerous then if she stayed outside by herself." Icewish ♥ 23:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "he said he would take care of me"Flower said to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, but-" A loud hissing noise cut off Orpheus' speach. Icewish ♥ 00:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower jumped and pressed against Paris shaking with fear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The ground began to shake and an entrance opened up in the alley way. Icewish ♥ 00:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower was still next to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Cries for help were heard coming through the door. Icewish ♥ 00:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "whats going on?"Flower asked Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake padded out from behind a house, and unsheathed his claws, looking for his next victim. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know," said Paris. Orpheus padded towards the door. Icewish ♥ 02:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" said Lily to Orpheus. ---- Snake fixed his gaze on Lily, and crept towards her stealthily. Flower was still pressed against Paris "can you do something about it?"she asked in fear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus ignored Lily and examined the door. He tapped it with his paw and the door opened.... Icewish ♥ 02:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake pounced on Lily. Lily screamed as Snake raked his claws across her chest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow saw Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice attacked Snake and he fell into the open door. Icewish ♥ 02:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake got up and slashed Eurydice, then jumped towrds Lily and attacked her again. Lily was on the brink of death. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow walked up to Orpheus "what are you doing?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly, something pushed the group into the door. The door them closed itself and locked. Icewish ♥ 02:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) (you spelled then wrong icy xD) Flower snuggled with Paris still scared to death.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Lily stopped breathing. Snake grinned with evil satisfaction, his red eyes glinting. He looked around for another victim. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow sat down licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake saw Paris and Flower and lunged towards them, claws unsheathed. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow knocked Snake into a tree like he was nothing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake got back up, and lunged at them again. His wounds healed immediately. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow disappeared then reappeared and raked his claws in Snakes belly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake hit Shadow, then lunged at Flower, teeth bared. ---- A black she-cat sat on the roof of a house, watching everything. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow appeared in front of Snake and jabbed his claws into his face, Flower went behind Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Snake prepared to jump at Shadow, but suddenly a black blur darted in front of him, and he was pushed backwards. ''Enough, ''a voice said in his mind. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow got back on his paws and looked at the she-cat "who are you?"Shadow asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat looked at Shadow. "I am Moon." she answered. Snake tried to get up, but felt a paralyzing weight on top of him. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "your pretty" shadow thought out loud.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Moon turned towards him. "Thank you." she said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome"Shadow said walking over to snake "now should i kill you or help you?"Shadow asked Snake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Wait---no!" Moon cried. Snake grinned, then disappeared. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "You all are aware that we just fell through a door into some sort of pitch black nothingnness, right?" asked Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 03:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Pawsteps were heard in the distance. Icewish ♥ 03:52, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked up at Paris "who coming?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know," said Paris. --- "Hello?" asked a voice. Icewish ♥ 03:59, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "hi"Flower said to the voice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you all?" asked the voice. Icewish ♥ 04:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "i'm Flower"Flower answered the voice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "And I'm Paris," replied Paris. "Oh thank goodness!" said the voice. "Is Orpheus with you?" Icewish ♥ 04:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower looked at Paris "you know this cat?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I think so...." said Paris to Flower. --- "Icy?" asked Orpheus. "Yeah," replied the voice. "Keres trapped us all here, and it's really hard to see...." Icewish ♥ 04:14, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "who is Keres?"Flower asked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "A guy who like, is evil," said Icy. Icewish ♥ 04:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "what does he look like?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "He looks like a kit half the time and a spider the other half," replied Icy. Icewish ♥ 04:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "can i meet him?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis and Perseus lepton top of a building. "What the heck is happening?" Perseus snapped. "How am I supposed to know?" Artemis snapped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shadow looked at Artemis and Perseus "who are you?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus shook his fur. "I'm Perseus. The black she-cat is Artemis." He nodded. Artemis narrowed her eyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "nice to meet you both"Shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus nodded. Artemis straightened. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade watched Shadow and the rest of the group from a bush.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "So all of Twoleg place is tarpped now?" asked Icy. "Great, just great." Icewish ♥ 14:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC)ay Category:Archives Category:Roleplay